No Turning Back
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: So much to do. So little time. Bonnie figures it was bound to happen and that she was going to do. Thankfully she has the assistance of two certain lady vamps. Bonnie-Rebekah-Katherine alliance.


_**I like the idea of Dark!Bonnie, I just didn't know how to set it up. So...**_

_**I own nothing. These are not my characters...if they were I would try to do things differently.  
**_

* * *

Bonnie looked down at the lifeless bodies in front of her. Two bodies, both male, lying on the ground, as if someone had just taken the energy from them. Bonnie should have done something: she should have felt guilty, she should have been kneeling on the ground, crying, praying, retching at the sight of what she had done. Instead, she stood there staring. Doing nothing.

Bonnie reached into her pocket taking out her phone. Like any normal teenager, she sent a text to two different people. Almost immediately two looming presences appeared beside her.

"That was quick" Bonnie spoke for the first time since she stared down the two forms on the ground.

"Well we made sure to stay in the area just in case you could not do it."

Bonnie looked to her left to see a beautiful blonde. She was the definition of a classic Girl Next door beauty. She had that American Home grown look to her, beautiful blonde, clear blue eyes. Fair skin, and was the right height to be envied by females, and desired by the men.

"I will be honest Bennett, I didn't think you had it in you. Color me wrong."

The other presence was the first to speak of the two. Her voice seemed to be gravelly, yet at the same time she had the incredible clarity to it. Bonnie found that to be the only thing that contradicted on the other. She did not have that unassuming presence that Rebekah had. No she was sinister from the start. She did not put on a facade to trap her prey. No she lured them in with the promise of danger. A promise she always delivered. Her features were much darker. Her hair was dark and fell in luscious chocolate waves. Her skin was olive, and her eyes just as dark.

"I have to agree with Katherine here, I almost thought we would have to make an appearance and do it ourselves. But like she said, you proved us wrong, dear Bonnie."

Bonnie felt uncomfortable at Rebekah's sweetly condescending, heavily accented words. Bonnie would compare it to being slapped really hard with a satin pillow. She knew it would hurt, but somehow, it was nice. But of course the witch knew that was just apart of the Rebekah facade. She wanted to giggle a little; even under the circumstances, even though Bonnie knew Rebekah, the Original could not let down her act.

Coming out of her reverie, she noticed Katherine standing between the two bodies. She looked down at them, a pensive had taken over her. Bonnie knew that look; it was the same look she had before the two had arrived. There was no regret, nor was there sadness. Instead it was astonishment. These two could do as much damage as they could to so many lives. What made it worse, it was always unintentional. There was never the slightest hint of deliberation from them. The worst they did was always spur of the moment, yet the impact was always the same.

"You could have done this a long time ago you know."

Bonnie turned to look at Rebekah. There was something in her voice, a distant familiarity. Bonnie just waited for the Original to finish, wanting to know who that was directed towards. She never got a response.

The ladies knew they did not have enough time. Bonnie had to save some of her energy for a ritual. So instead of two dead bodies, it was two incapacitated vampires. Luckily she had at her assistance to very capable vampires. What would have taken possibly an hour, took ten minutes. Ten minutes to bring two sturdy coffins, and put two bodies in said coffins. Both coffins sitting at the edge of a lake, with the only light being from a full moon. Perfect conditions for what Bonnie had planned.

"Both are in position, what else do you need from us?"

Bonnie turned her attention to both Katherine and Rebekah, who were wiping their hands on their pants, most likely getting the dirt off. They stood waiting for instructions, something only Bonnie could give. Bonnie had once wished to have control, the ability to just say an order and it would be followed, no questions asked. People would listen to her, when she said something was a bad idea, it was just that. A bad idea. But now, she wanted nothing but to give that duty to someone else. She was sure that either of the two ladies here would take it. However Bonnie had planned this out, she was the one that would be able to pull this off. With or without Katherine or Rebekah, she could have done this herself. It would get done. It was for the best and she was just going to have to stick it out. Till the end.

"Did you get the blood?"

The witch heard what sounded like liquid flying around in a container. She took that as an affirmative.

"Alright I just need your blood and we can get this started."

"Anything you want boss."

That was Katherine. Her slightly drawl sent a shiver up Bonnie's spine. Bonnie kept her back turned to them. She did not want to watch. After three years of this, Bonnie had no problem with the sight of blood. But this just affirmed everything. That Bonnie was doing something that could never be taken back. And she was perfectly okay with that. Just as long as she did not have to deal with it.

"Watch it, you are going to get my outfit dirty."

"Oh shut up, you already have dirt on it, plus you got a little of him on you when you were getting his blood."

"What! I swear I was being careful."

"Oh please, you broke skin so quickly I thought he would have woken up."

"What about yours, you going all slow on him...as if you were about to take his cock out and have a little fun."

"Hey I much rather get it done right then go in all rash. Plus if I wanted to have fun with him, it wouldn't just be a little."

Bonnie felt a blush coming on. She did not want to think about that. Not those two doing it with her associates. Then she remembered the two in question were not even awake. Bonnie was sure that counted as rape. She immediately turned around, ready to give them a bitching, only to see both vampires smiling at her.

"What?"

She made the mistake of even saying that. As soon as she uttered that word, a sign of weakness two the two older vampires, she knew she was doom.\

"I could smell the blood just creep up your face."

Katherine leered. Bonnie felt weak under her gaze.

"I could too.. Honestly I don't know how you are standing right now. I would have assumed you drained the rest of your body with how red your face is."

Bonnie absentmindedly touched her face. It was hot. She soon regretted this, because all it did was fuel the two vampires.

"Bonnie, our dearest Bonnie. Does sex scare you?"

Bonnie was about to respond. However Katherine interrupted.

"Have you even fucked?"

Once again she was about to respond, but it was futile. Both vampires were circling her.

"Why Katherine I don't think she has."

Katherine got close to Bonnie. Too close. Almost to the point that they were touching. She then heard Katherine inhale.

"Why you are right Rebekah. I can smell the virgin on her. You know what...I don't think she ahs ever done anything with anyone. A true virgin."

Bonnie closed her eyes, hoping it would end. She knew these two were just torturing her, and enjoying it. But she could do nothing. She was their plaything. Suddenly She felt Rebekah on her back. She was shorter than the Original, but somehow she managed to have the vampire's breath on the back of her neck.

"You know Bonnie, we could change that for you."

Bonnie did not respond. She was not going to give them the satisfaction. But she knew she quickened breath was giving her away.

"We cold open one of the coffins, and let you in. Your choice. Or there is always us."

Bonnie wanted to scoff. Neither option was appealing to her. However something made her want to try both. At least just once.

"No."

Bonnie heard her voice for the first time in a long time. She felt safe now. Safe from Rebekah and Katherine. Safe from the nagging thoughts that were running through her mind. This had to get done. There was nothing more important than this plan at the moment, and Bonnie was happy to remind herself of that.

She opened her eyes, and looked both women square in the eyes.

"We got shit to do. Let's get to it."

She expected both to defy her in some way. From Rebekah she expected a childish pout, and from Katherine, a scoff that would challenge Bonnie's authority. That did not happen however. Instead both ladies nodded, and held up to containers of blood. One from each of them, and their captives. Bonnie nodded. It was time to get started.

Bonnie looked at the words she had written on one of the coffins. It stated a name a date and a letter x. The letters were written in sharpie, however there was a dark tinge to it. Blood. Coated int eh blood of the person in the coffin, and a stronger vampire. She made her way to the other coffin and did the exact same thing she did to the other coffin, however with a different sharpie. She dipped it in the blood of two different containers and then began.

Damon Salvatore

November 12, 2012

X

She looked down at her work, smiling a little. She wanted to give herself a pat on the back but she had to be sure it worked.

"Rebekah, come open this for me."

Rebekah did not question. Instead she sauntered over and tried to open the coffin. Nothing. She tried three more times, and then moved on to the other one, trying as well. Once again nothing. After finally giving up, she looked at Bonnie.

"Perfect."

With that both vampires moved toward the witch, standing on either side of her. The girls stood and looked at the coffins. Bonnie was bouncing on the inside. This spell was indeed a feat. Of course it was just a simple containment spell, but at the same time it was stronger. Bonnie sealed the coffins with the blood of it's captives, as well as a little reinforcement from two very old, very powerful vampires. It was Rebekah who broke the short silence.

"Do you want us to get rid of them?"

Bonnie shook her head. She just lifted her hands. Both coffins lifting in the air. With a little concentration she moved them to the middle of the lake. With that she dropped her hands, and just like that, both coffins descended into the watery depths.

"Poor Stefan and Damon."

"Yeah, well not really, both have become such annoyances in life."

"Really? Well I haven't been here, but when I left both were struggling."

"Struggling? With what? Who gets to fuck your doppelgangers Petrova snatch?"

"Wait they have been going on about that? Wasn't Stefan brooding about his humanity or some shit?"

"Yeah, but he can multi-task, not well but he tried. Damon was all in the bitch's cunt like it was made of the sweetest gold."

"Please tell me Damon fucked her at least."

"Nope."

"What!"

"You mean he has been pining for a girl he has not even fucked?"

"Why are you surprised, he did that with you."

"No, we fucked. It wasn't the best, but it did happen. Damn it has been a century and some change, time to move on."

Bonnie listened to them talk. Slowly they became background noise, only helping her get through her last few trains of thoughts. Plans if one must give them a title. So much to finish. Unfortunately, the plan did not just stop at sinking the Salvatores at the bottom of a lake. No, they could not stay in there forever. Eventually they would be released. As soon as they do, everything will change. But to get to that point, Bonnie had play a hand in it.

She had to make sure there was little suspicion on the home front. Elena needed to be none the wiser about anything. Bonnie was going to have to help her friend move on. It would not be hard. A little lying, consistent friend time, and possibly magic (Bonnie decided nothing too big, just a little divine intervening if need be), Elena would have forgotten about the Salvatores in less than two months. She needed to keep Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy clueless as well. That was not going to be a problem for Caroline, Tyler and Matt. Caroline was wrapped up in Tyler, and Matt just never questioned anything supernatural. He learned the hard way what would happen. Jeremy was going to be hard to deal with. The boy now had a penchant for finding out things he should not. However Bonnie could think of ways to keep him distracted. A smile crept on her face. It was also a few of her friend's senior year. College was on the horizon, and that meant leaving for some. Once again, magic could help push things int he right direction if need be.

The hardest part was maintaining order for her two accomplices. Rebekah would be easy. While Klaus was leaving, Rebekah would have opted to stay behind. Finding normality much more pleasurable than traveling the world she had seen countless times. Bonnie suggested she play up the whole Matt thing. Rebekah only smiled at that. Katherine was going to be tougher. The vampire had gone missing a few months back. Her reappearance would just raise suspicion, especially with the resident Vampire brothers suddenly going missing, questions would be asked. Bonnie did not have time to deal with that. The Boarding House was out of the question immediately; be the first place everyone wold go to. Klaus' home would be a good option, but Rebekah was staying there. She would be suspect number one. Katherine could not just leave. The spell would only work if the locks were in the vicinity of the captives. Katherine was going to stay in a motel, until Bonnie could think of something.

"Hey, Bonnie."

The girl looked to see Katherine and Rebekah walking away. One last time she turned to look at the lake. It was quiet, beautiful, peaceful. What a scene. Bonnie let out a dry laugh. Who would fine it such things when there were two soon to be frantic bodies deep in the depths. With that she turned and walked back to her life. A life she was having tread carefully now, weaving stories and lies as elegantly as she could without being noticed. Making deals with the devils, one blonde, one a curly brunette.

And there was no turning back from that.

* * *

**_Okay...so I decided to do this just as a little...I don't know. _**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy._**


End file.
